


my maths

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Just ignore this it's me working things out for my series the life of the Puckerman family





	1. Chapter 1

baby girl names.

Olivia  
Amelia  
Emily  
Ava  
Grace  
Isabella  
Evie  
Sophia  
Mia  
Sophie  
Ella  
Charlotte  
poppy  
Jessica  
Alice  
Daisy  
Freya  
Ivy  
Scarlett  
Ruby  
Willow  
Sienna  
Phoebe  
Evelyn  
Chloe  
Harper  
Florence  
Isabell  
Millie  
Matilda  
Rosie  
Cayla  
Elsie  
Eva  
Ellie  
Lucy  
Esme  
Aria  
Sofia  
Erin   
Maisie  
molly  
Lola  
Emma  
Eliza  
Lilly  
Imogen  
Bella


	2. Chapter 2

baby boy names

Oliver   
Harry   
Jack  
Noah   
George  
Charlie   
Jacob   
Freddie   
Alfie   
Oscar  
Leo   
Thomas   
James   
Logan   
Archie   
Theo   
Henry   
Max   
Joshua   
William   
Lucas   
Ethan   
Mason   
Harrison   
Isaac   
Finley   
Teddy   
Alexander   
Riley   
Arthur   
Daniel   
Joseph   
Adam   
Samuel   
Reggie   
Benjamin   
Sebastian   
Dylan   
Jaxon   
Jake   
Toby   
Harley   
Elijah   
Jenson   
Carter  
Arlo   
Louie   
Lewis


End file.
